


Beige and Black (and everything in between)

by nyuhoon



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell/Phil Lester Comfort, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, Gay Dan Howell, M/M, Pastel Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyuhoon/pseuds/nyuhoon
Summary: Dan's parents always told him that him and his soulmate were sun and moon. They alternate to give light to each other. When he's found his soulmate, time slows down.20 years have passed and Dan has yet to find his soulmate. So desperate, he reveals a secret that no one was ready for.Little did he know, his soulmate was only by his side.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Dan had just finished his first class. The walk to the dorm always get him as to everyone he was the class clown, seemingly perfect and the best student in university. he studies human anatomy in Birmingham University in Manchester. Yet, no one knows anything about his personal life. it hit him. "I know this isn't me." He whispered to himself. For him, the walk back to the dorm seemed like years, all his thoughts get to him and make him wonder about everything that revolved around him was surreal. 

"How can a seemingly perfect boy like me have so many thoughts? Can't i just be normal and in peace? Why does my life have to revolve into the word perfect?" 

He gets his keys and opened the door lightly. the first step hits him. tears. his vision blurred as his eyes were filled with fear, anger and sadness all throughout. He was scared. His thoughts widened and all he can do was break. He couldn't talk to anyone about his struggles. Not even his own family, after what happened. He was afraid that no one can take how a seemingly happy and perfect boy could have been mentally ill. He knew it was for the best.

Dan woke up in time for his next class. He grabbed some coffee and fled. He cleared his thoughts and became the seemingly perfect boy again. He sat next to Tyrell Sinatra, a person who stuck up to him since they were little. He was the only person who Dan could trust. 

"Have you heard the news?" Tyrell said excitedly, knowing his best friend would be as excited as his. "What news?" Dan seemed excited. Tyrell chuckled softly and said " You're getting a roommate!" "a roommate? cool." Dan said with a fake smile. 

The class ended. 

"Hey Tyrell, can you help me clean out my stuff for my roommate?" "Yeah, sure buddy." 

'Hey Tyrell?' Dan said while chuckling softly 'What's up?' Tyrell said. 'Do-' Dan was interrupted.

Tyrell's phone was ringing. The ringtone was both Dan and Tyrell laughing, they've had matching ringtones since they were twelve. Dan smiles. 'You still kept that haven't you?' Tyrell lends out a soft chuckle. 'I mean, it's so cute... no homo though'. Dan laughs. 'You're still legit bro.' 

Dan and Tyrell finished cleaning. Dan made eye contact with Tyrell, Tyrell chuckles and said 'I need to go now, Dan.' Dan then smiled at him. His dimples showing and looks down. 'Thank you Tyrell.' 

As soon as the door shut. Many questions have entered Dan's mind. He questions how he can fall in love with his best friend. 'No one could know.' Dan turns his LED lights red and shut his eyes. He slept up until three o' clock am. 'The usual.' Dan sighs. 

He then shuts his eyes just to hear a loud bang. His eyes went wide open. Scared for his life, he didn't bother to check. Little did he know, that bang was about to change his life.

Dan woke up. There were thankfully no classes that day. He opened his Reddit account and posted funny cat videos. Him and his mum would always laugh while watching those. It was eight in the morning. A knock on the door then interrupted Dan. 

Dan opened the door. His world slowed down for a bit. But Dan was dumb. He didn't notice. All he knew is that there was someone in his flat that had a black quiff, blue eyes and an attractive smile. Dan was shaky, he seemed intimidated. 

'A-are you my roommate?' Dan said in a low voice. 'Yes. Phil Lester.' To Dan he seemed cold and uninterested. He still notices a bright smile in his face. 'Please come in, I cleaned this for you yesterday.' Phil didn't bother to answer. He just started unpacking his stuff already.

Dan seemed annoyed. His eyes were to determine what he really feels. He opened twitter. His safe space to rant.

@danhowell: i guess my roommate is really that ignorant.  
|  
@tyrellsinatra: he be kinda vibing though.  
|  
@danhowell: im serious.  
|  
@tyrellsinatra: SAY SIKE

Dan turned off his laptop and opened his iPhone 11. He took out his Airpods and started listening to Muse. Dan then realised his Airpods weren't connected when he heard Phil asking him 'is that Muse?'.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan didn't respond. He kept on going and connected his Airpods to his phone. 

'Stupid' he whispered to himself with a block of shame. He didn't want anyone to know about his favorite band. He is very secretive when it comes to his personal life. Especially when it involves emotional attachment.

'Dan?' Phil had noticed that Dan just looked away. Phil seemed upset about Dan ignoring him. 'Hey, look.' Dan mouthed. 

'I really don't anyone to know about what I'm listening right now. I know you're judging m-' Phil stopped him before it goes anywhere. 'Hey, no. It's okay Dan. I love Muse and I think it's cool to have a roommate that enjoys my favorite band!' Phil said.

Dan looked down and smiled. Phil continued 'Don't worry too much. Your secret is safe with me.' Dan laughed playfully 'I wouldn't call it a secret. Maybe it's just because I don't want anyone to call me a nerd for listening to weird music.' 

Phil smiled at him. 'Nice to meet you again, Dan. I think we might get along, oh! Also, can you please come with me to the office? I really don't know where to go.' Phil said. Dan just smiled and nodded.

danielhowell: holy fuck.  
|  
nayeonworld: oh no!!! i think dan's catching feels!!!!!  
|  
tyrellsinatra: tell him to fuck off dans mine!!!  
|  
danielhowell: both of u shut up!!  
|   
tyrellsinatra: shut up dan i know u want his kiss  
|  
danielhowell: maybe i—  
|  
danielhowell: no i dont!!!!! bye!!  
|  
tyrellsinatra: call me dumbass  
|  
nayeonworld: dan's heart went oops!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i know it's been a while but hey, i got a good plot for u guys.  
> song for this chapter: Golden by Harry Styles.

**Author's Note:**

> chapter one :)) enjoy this as i cope life without dan and phil games haha.


End file.
